


Get Better

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is poisoned, Fainting, Fever, Gen, Hurt Edward Elric, Parental Roy Mustang, Paternal Roy Mustang, Poisoning, Seizure, Sick Edward Elric, Sickfic, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, convulsions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Ed gets poisoned but comes to give his report at Central. Goes as well as you'd expect. NOT SLASH! NO ROY/ED





	Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Fullmetal fic so I hope you like it!

Ed feels weird. He’d been a little groggy since they’d gotten off the train, Al loping in front of him with his wide, long, strides, gasping at all the pretty colors of fall that were erupting around them in Central. 

The sickly sweet chocolate from his coca that morning is clinging to the back of his molars and Ed feels himself pale, sick to his stomach at the now sour, curdled tang to it. A breeze flies past and Ed takes a deep, measured breath, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, before dragging them back open. He’s hot, too, and he stops, biting at his report to free his hands enough for him to slip out of his signature red overcoat. Al’s looking at him now. 

“Brother?” his high pitched voice shrills in Ed’s head and he bites back a whimper at the throbbing that begins at his temples, winding to the back of his head. He feels like shit, and anger suddenly flares up in his chest at the fact that he has to go see Colonel Bastard and give his shitty report in person. 

“I’m fine, Al, it’s just a little warm.” Al’s metal shoulders shift down and he swivels his gaze to the ground, clearly trying to remember what it feels like in the biting fall wind. Ed hopes he doesn’t remember that this late into October is usually just slightly above freezing and last year Ed refused to take off his gloves all autumn, let alone his heavy coat. 

Mustang is waiting outside, standing on the glorious, pristine marble steps outside of Central. Ed feels himself stiffen, his muscles protesting the clenched way he’s holding his jaw, but Mustang shifts and Ed can see Hughes there. They’re talking, presumably, about whatever case Hughes is assigned, and Maes has a cigarette dangling from his mouth. 

_ Cigarette smoke,  _ Ed thinks for a moment, and pales again, his stomach threatening to crawl its way out of his abdomen. He pushes against it with his hands, his now shaking hands, but keeps marching. The braided hair at the nape of his neck is damp with sweat. He swallows reflexively as he climbs the stairs, a cramp echoing through his calf. His eyes fall shut again and Ed heaves in air as he goes. 

Maes has his eyes trained on Ed by the time he reaches the top of the stairs, and his eyebrows are furrowed like he’s concerned. Ed waves to him and turns a steely gaze onto Mustang. “Got your report, can we get this over with?” Ed bites, the papers rattling in his grasp, and unfortunately, the tremors aren’t the wind. He’s shaking, barely perceptible, but he can  _ feel _ it. He feels like crawling in a ball. But Maes is starting to catch on and even Mustang has a small glimmer of dawning realization growing in his black eyes. Ed squares his shoulders, mumbles what he knows Mustang will take as an insult under his breath and storms past the two officers. 

“Sorry,” Al says, embarrassment coloring his words and Maes shakes his head with a laugh,

“It’s okay Alfonse, it’s early he’s probably just grumpy.”

Central is a wall of heat and Ed wilts once he steps inside. He’s boiling, really, at this point and he briefly considers the looks Colonel Bastard will give him if he stripped bare of his shirt. He decides to just sulk in Mustang’s office, spotting the plush leather couch and sitting on it. He feels like a breeze could push him over, plus it’ll annoy Mustang. 

He waits and waits and waits for Mustang to come, staring at the ceiling and feeling the itching burn of a fever scratching at his eyeballs. His stomach is sending sharp pains through it, like glass cutting through paper, and Ed has curled up into a small ball. He’s still sweating, hot and panting, and his shirt is soaked. He lets himself close his eyes and whimper, 

The door bangs open and Ed startles, bolting upright. Metal pangs across his tongue and he pitches forward off the couch, eyes closed again. 

“Ed!” Mustang, _Roy_ , cries, diving to catch him. Ed feels heavy and tired and dull. His eyes are rolling, trying to catch a part of the room that isn’t blurry. Al must be in the hallway because Ed can’t hear his brother’s cries echoing into the room, he can only hear Roy cursing. 

“Ed, listen to me, what’s wrong? Have you been sick?”

Ed tries to grasp onto the words but he really just clings to sick and his stomach makes itself known again. He gags harshly and Roy moves just in time for Ed to lean over his shoulder and heave up the cocoa he had this morning, and blood, a _lot of blood_. 

“Jesus, Christ,” Roy says like a swear and pushes Ed against the couch. “Maes!” He yells out into the hallway. 

Al comes in then, Ed can catch the metal glint in the doorway and Maes pushes his way past to grip Ed’s other shoulder. 

“He’s burning up and vomiting blood.”

“Shit,” Maes says, and then turns, “Ed did you have anything to eat or drink this morning.”

He manages a nod and vomits again, blood oozing down his top and slicking his chin with crimson mucus. 

“We have to get him to a doctor, all of the victims had less than 48 hours before they died, Roy. Shit, they must’ve known Ed’s schedule. Shit.”

The world is tilting, blurring in and out and Ed feels even worse than before. He feels like someone is trying to drag him up to heaven or down to hell. His arm is twitching, slowly, but in a way he can’t control. His tongue is thick and heavy in his mouth but he whines and Roy’s eyes shoot up to meet Ed’s.

“Feel dizzy,” he pants, and then everything falls into inky blackness. 

He wakes up in the hospital a few hours later, and Roy is sitting in a chair beside his bed. He looks like hell, all smudged under eyes and sharp, cut in cheekbones. His hair is a mess and Ed rolls his gaze over his rumpled clothes. His military jacket is gone and Ed comes to the realization this is the first time he’s ever seen Mustang in civilian clothes. 

Ed flips onto his side and catches Mustang’s eye. He’s holding a coffee cup. “You look like shit.”

Mustang laughs, low and rumbly, and presses the back of his hand across Ed’s forehead like a parent checking for a fever. Ed slinks down, pushing his lip out in a pout. He didn’t need a Dad, he never has. But… it’s nice, to feel taken care of for once. Even if it's by Colonel Bastard who he’s sure would make a shitty dad. “Could say the same about you squirt,” Roy smirks and Ed huffs, sending his meanest glare up at his boss. 

“At least I didn’t let my child subordinate get poisoned. That’s what happened right?” Ed wishes he could take it back the second he lets it out because Mustang deflates, running his slender fingers across the rim of his cup. 

“I’m sorry Ed, you’re my responsibility. I should’ve known you were in danger. Seeing you like that,” he shakes his shoulders like he’s cold, “You had a seizure, I’ve never seen a seizure before, but God, the noise was the worst. Automail makes really loud noises when it hits a wood floor.”

“I’m okay.”

“I know Ed,” Roy says, soft, “But still, you’re a kid. No kid should ever go through that. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not really a kid, we both know that.”

“To the military, maybe not. But to Riza and Maes and me? Ed,” he ruffles Ed’s blonde hair, and stands, “You must be hungry, I’ll be sure to find plenty of milk.”

“Asshole!” Ed mutters but it lacks the heat. He doesn’t have the heart to tease Mustang. Not after everything, not after he was the only one that let Ed see he could be a kid sometimes, and be taken care like it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic please leave a kudos or a comment they really make my day. This is my first fic in this fandom so Ed might not be quite on brand but I tried my best. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys liked this :)
> 
> -C


End file.
